Pokemon Bluefalcon's Revenge
In June 3rd, at 9:25 AM, I was meeting up with my friend to get back my copy of Pokemon White. He said that he had it and gave it to me. When I got home to see my progress, all my pokemon in Pokemon White were gone, not all but most of the strong ones like Rayquaza and Zekrom. So, the next day, I went to my friend to give me back the Pokemon but instead, he said that he deleted his save file. Which I was really pissed about. But then, he gave me another copy of Pokemon White, and he said that it had all the legendaries, a completed game, and all the items anyone could want. Which I was really excited about. On June 4th, 6:00 PM, after home tutoring, I was able to play Pokemon White but I figured out, when I took out the cover, It was a different game. The game was Pokemon: Bluefalcon's Revenge. The cover of the game was like the upcoming game called Pokemon Black 2 or White 2 but it had a shiny Braviary on the cover. I put in the game chip in my Nintendo Dsi and the game starts to play. The game started to play regularly, with Pokemon White's intro. The start menu acted normal. I pressed the start button, but Zekrom's roar was in mute for some unknown reason, even though my volume was on. There was a save game, but the player's name was BLUEFALCON. Which was like a nickname I gave to my Shiny Braviary. When I loaded the save file, I was in the middle of Castelia City. There were no people and no music was playing, either. It was dead silence in Castelia City. All pathways but the top one was blocked with Boulders which could be pushed with strength. I looked to see what Pokemon the previous owner had. He had a shiny Braviary but his name was BLUEFALCON. I look at his stats and he was originally owned by Snivy. BLUEFALCON's eyes were black and he had realistically textured blood all over him. Wait, wasn't Snivy my Pokemon Trainer's name? I was guessing that my friend put most of my Pokemon in the game. Which means that I can get them back. So, I went to the top path, and there were still no people walking. I went to this place where you're about to go or exit a city or town. In that place, I saw Hilbert, a male Pokemon trainer. I talk to him but he didn't say anything. All he just said is this. "...." And then he battled me. The Pokemon trainer i'm battling with, his name was Luis. Which was my friend. There was no music though. He had 2 pokemon and he sends out Zekrom. Zekrom had a strange sprite. It's eyes were really black, had realistic blood on him, it's level 90 and his cry was deep. My Pokemon trainer sends out BLUEFALCON, the shiny Braviary. BLUEFALCON was a Level 100 pokemon. I check his movesets and these are the moves. "SUPERPOWER" "SKY UPPERCUT" "SLASH" "AGILITY" I press SUPERPOWER and BLUEFALCON starts to attack ZEKROM. ZEKROM was killed already in just one hit. BLUEFALCON wasn't hit in a recoil, even though he used SUPERPOWER, and your stats drop after using that move. Luis, the pokemon trainer I'm battling with, sends out KYOGRE. It's cry didn't sounds like his actual one. Instead, his cry was like a dog getting abused but his sprite was regular though. When I press SUPERPOWER once more, I told me this " OUT OF LUCK ". I didn't even know what that even means and my PP's are like 4. So, I tried a different move, which was SKY UPPERCUT. It killed KYORGRE so quick but his cry gets louder when he dies. It was so loud that it killed my speakers. I won, but the weird problem is that I didn't earn any money and Luis didn't say anything. After that, he disappeared. The music starts to play but the music was Old Chateau from Pokemon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. I kept on going until I went to another place. The place was named: UNFINISHED Well, if it isn't finished. Then how come this game was made. Well, I guess that the game must be in beta or was so disturbing that it wasn't released. The place only had a Pokemon Center, Pokemart, and a Gym. The place was regular but small at the same time. Until then, I realized something, my gym badges. So, I check my player card and I had all gym badges.So, I continue the game. The problem is that I can't go in both Pokemon Center and Pokemart. The only place I can go in is the gym. The gym had no obstacles and was small. It only had a gym leader, which was Red, the pokemon trainer from the older generations. I can't believe that there was actually Red in the game. I went to him but he didn't say a word. The battle scene has started quickly. Red has only 1 pokemon and when he sends out that pokemon. It was PIKACHU but it was really depressed that his movement was like he's hungry or something. It was also a Lv 100 Pokemon. I begin to battle him but when I check my moves, it only had Judgement. Wait a minute, whatever happened to my old moves? I didn't really care so instead, I command BLUEFALCON use Judgement on PIKACHU but he was so close to dying. When it comes to a red bar. Instead of his sprite turning red, his sprite has realistic blood all over him. It was super disturbing. Then, PIKACHU uses Punishment on BLUEFALCON but it only took a little damage. I use Judgement again and PIKACHU was killed. I still didn't earn anything after battling RED. When Red was about to give me a badge, the game froze with no noises and resets itself. Now this time, my player was spawned at Professor Juniper's Lab. There was Professor Oak. I can't believe that this game has so many unused sprites that it gets me excited. I went to him and it takes me to a battle scene. Oak only has one pokemon. He sends out a unused Pokemon called Mewthree. Which looks like Mewtwo but with a little changes. I begin to battle him so, I use my moves but it now only has this move called: "ENDGAME" I didn't know that the move was called Endgame. I didn't want to press it but I was really curious to see what happens so, I press Endgame and the move was like explosion, but BLUEFALCON does not get killed. Mewthree gets killed, though. I earn money this time. After the battle scene, the game crashed. The game was really wierd and delusional. Maybe, the next day, the game act normal. On June 5th, 7:00 AM I turn on my Nintendo DS but the game wasn't there anymore even though the game chip was put in already. When I was watching the news, it was about a dog that got killed by a falcon. I can't that I played that game. I was really scared that I've know what I've done wrong. Then, the falcon killed the owner of the dog that was killed. The falcon was owned by Koji Kondo, the composer of Zelda. He was arrested and the falcon was excuted by police officers. This is the story of Pokemon: Bluefalcon's Revenge. Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game